Conclusion évidente
by katsumi19
Summary: Entre eux, sa avait toujours été une évidence. Mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils en prenaient conscience. Kaichi PWP


Titre : Conclusion évidente

Disclaimers : Cardfight Vanguard ne m'appartiens pas !

Genres : Yaoi - Romance (mouais ... un chouta hein !) - PWP (enfin je pense, non en faite j'en suis sûr ! ._.)

Couple : Kaichi

Rating : M

Résumé : Entre eux, sa avait toujours été une évidence. Mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils en prenaient conscience.

NDL : BONJOUR À TOUS ! Malgré mon emplois du temps très bien chargé, j'ai eu une grosse envie d'écrire hier soir ! Alors voilà un petit OS PWP juste pour le fun !

...

La chambre était plongé dans une douce obscurité. Deux silhouettes étaient enlacées sur le lit, au centre de la chambre. Un bruit de baiser se fit entendre, avant qu'une voix calme et bienveillance se fasse entendre.

\- Kai-kun~

L'interpellé fixa celui qui venait de parler. Des cheveux bleu soyeux, de magnifique prunelles innocent de la même couleur, reflétant tous ses sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant, un corps frêle qui lui donnait envie de le protégé alors qu'il savait pertinemment sa force, et des lèvres fines et adorable, lui donnant envie de les mordillés, les sucés, les embrassés ... Oui ... Son partenaire était tout pour lui. Son monde, son univers ... Il avait prit du temps pour le comprendre, mais il y était arrivé, enfin. Et aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'ils attendaient tout les deux. Ils allaient enfin peaufiné leur lien. Lien qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, bien qu'à cette époque il ne l'avait pas encore comprit, ni son compagnon.

\- Kai-kun, gémit-il alors que son amant embrassé une zone sensible dans son cou.

\- Aichi~, grogna Kai en retour.

Aichi, le regard quelque peu embrumé, sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami. Il prit entre ses petites mains le visage de son vis-à-vis pour le ramené vers le sien. Tout deux partagèrent alors un tendre baiser. Il ne savait plus trop comme cet situation était arrivé, lui et Kai n'ayant jamais parler de l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Il est vrai que toutes personnes normales trouveraient bizarre leur proximité, ainsi que ce besoin irrépressible de vouloir se voir à tout heure ou moment de la journée. Mais eux trouvaient cela tellement normal ! C'était comme si l'un avait besoin de l'autre pour avancé, sinon ils stagnaient, ils faisaient des erreurs, et Dieu seul savait à quel point ils en avaient fait des erreurs ... Le Psycalia, le Link Joker, la Seed ...

Ils avaient dû affronté tellement d'épreuves, surmonté tellement d'obstacles; fait des rencontres fortuite, et d'autres moins bonne. Mais, ils avaient toujours eu une pensée pour l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, qu'ils soient dans le bon camps ou non. Enfin, maintenant qu'il y pensé, chacune de ses actions étaient pour lui un moyen d'attiré l'attention de son ami, et il était sûr que Kai ressentait la même chose. C'était lui, seulement lui ... Et toujours lui.

\- Ah !, cria Aichi alors que Kai mordait son épaule.

\- Tu n'est pas très concentré, Aichi, souffla t-il. A quoi pense tu ?

\- A... A toi, gémit-il. Et, et a tout ce qui c'est passé depuis notre première rencontre...

Kai arrêta ses caresses pour fixé celui qui compté tant pour lui. Aichi avait les yeux brillant de plaisir, les lèvres rougit et gonflé à cause de leurs baisers, sa respiration était irrégulière colorant ses joues d'un adorable rouge primaire, et, mon Dieu, que son corps alanguie entre ses draps était atrocement désirable ! Il avait envie de le dévoré, là tout de suite ! Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait prendre son temps, découvrir chaque parcelles de son corps, chaque zone érogènes... Il voulait qu'Aichi soit fou de lui, de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Une lueur de possessivité brilla dans ses yeux vert : Aichi était à lui, maintenant et pour toujours. Leur lien et les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu en était la preuve ! Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait, son petit ange lui avait pardonné et continué à l'aimer.

\- Plus jamais, murmura t-il près des lèvres du bleuté en encrant son regard au sien, plus jamais je ne te ferait de mal, Aichi.

Et ces mots dit, il embrassa passionnément son compagnon, sellant cette promesse nouvellement formulé. Passant une main sous son Tee-shirt, Kai caressa le ventre d'Aichi tout en remontant le vêtement. Il cassa le baiser pour enlevé ledit T-shirt. Le brun déposa une multitude de baisers sur le torse offert laissant parfois des traces de suçons, faisant frissonner Aichi. Il mordilla légèrement ensuite un petit bouton de chair avec ses dents.

Aichi gémissait son plaisir sans pouvoir ce retenir. Il n'avait jamais resentit ça, et, malgré son envie de ne pas laisser ses sons gênant sortir, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

\- Ka..Kai-kun, je.. Je

Aichi sursauta, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier. Son amant avait délaissé ses tétons pour descendre un peu plus bas, et allait titillé son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel. Et, malgré lui, ce geste le rendait fou !

\- Ne te retient pas, mon ange, dit Kai en remontant pour enlevé ses mains et l'embrassé longuement.

Le bleuté répondit au baiser, tâchant de se concentrer sur ce baiser plutôt que sur la main qui était en train de faire descendre son bas ainsi que ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes. Ceci fait, Kai brisa le baiser, et observa le corps totalement offert et soumit de son jeune amant. Ce dernier détourna le visage en rougissant sous l'inspection, mais une main prenant son menton, le força à regarder à nouveau Kai.

\- Ne détourne jamais plus le regard face à moi, Aichi, souffla le brun.

\- Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmura le bleuté à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu est magnifique ...

\- Ne dit pas ça, rougit Aichi.

Kai sourit face à la mine kawaï de son amant. Qu'il était adorable ! Comment pouvait t-il ne pas le regarder ? Ce rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?! Apparemment pas.

\- Aichi ... Est-ce que ... tu est sur de, commença Kai avant d'être interrompu par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiété de ça.

\- Je ne veux rien faire, s'il tu ne le veux pas !

Qu'il était adorable ...

Aichi, couché sur le lit, passa ses mains derrière la nuque de celui qui le surplombait, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, oui. Je le veux, dit-il le regard emplit d'amour et de tendresse. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlevé tout ses vêtements gênant !

Kai sourit devant l'audace de son jeune compagnon, mais s'exécuta. Alors, lentement, juste pour faire encore plus languir son amant, il retira son Tee-shirt noir. Il détacha ensuite les boutons de son pantalon, tout en encrant son regard dans celui bleue. N'y tenant plus, Aichi agrippa les pans du pantalon avant de tiré dessus, le descendant jusqu'au genoux. Kai eut un petit rire.

\- Soit un peu patient Aichi.

\- J'ai assez attendu, je trouve, bougonna Aichi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements en vitesse, il avait assez jouer avec son ange, et se mit à califourchon sur Aichi. Le regard de l'un et de l'autre reflétés parfaitement ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant : de l'amour. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces trois mots qu'ils cachaient au fond de leur cœur, pas qu'ils avaient peur ! Non, ils s'aimaient, ils le savaient. Mais, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de le faire. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots ... Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le lien qui les liées, tous cela avaient bien plus d'importance qu'une simple phrase.

Lentement, Kai reparti à l'exploration du corps de son ange. Lorsqu'il arriva à son érection bien réveillé, il eut un sourire sadique en remarquant la respiration rapide d'Aichi, ses joues rougit par la gêne et le plaisir, et son regard brumeux. Il souffla doucement sur le membre, résultat : Aichi se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Profitant du fait qu'Aichi ne puisse le voir, Kai engloba dans son entièreté le membre tendu dans sa bouche.

Aichi cria sous la surprise et le plaisir lorsque Kai commença un va-et-vient rapide.

\- Ka-haaaa.. Kai-kun !, gémit-il.

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait, Kai souleva légèrement les hanches d'Aichi avant d'agrippé à pleine mains ses fesses et de les malaxés, augmentant le plaisir du bleuté qui, inconsciemment, balancé ses hanches pour accéléré la pénétration.

Aichi, au bord de la jouissance, criait son plaisir sans plus retenir sa voix, son corps tremblotant. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais alors qu'il était près à exploser, tout s'arrêta. Aichi grogna et fusilla du regard son amant qui abordé un sourire satisfait. Amant qui remonta vers lui pour l'embrassé passionnément, et en même temps il ouvrit à tâton le tiroir près du lit. Il en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Cassant le baiser, la respiration haletante, Kai l'ouvrit avant dans mettre une bonne couche sur ses doigts, tout cela sous le regard brillant d'impatience d'Aichi.

\- J'y vais, dit Kai.

Aichi acquiesça, et se prépara mentalement à l'intrusion dans son intimité inviolé. Il était encore vierge et inexpérimenté, mais il savait que la première fois ne se faisait pas sans douleur. Il ferma alors fortement les yeux lorsqu'un doigt se présenta près de son intimité. Mais ce dernier n'entra pas. Aichi ouvrit les yeux pour voir son brun le regardant tendrement.

Kai se pencha et embrassant avec douceur son amant. Il savait qu'il avait peur, et, voulant que cet instant soit le plus magique possible, il faisait tout pour le rassuré. Le sentant se détendre, Kai enfonça lentement un premier doigt.

Aichi se crispa. Ce n'était pas forcément douloureux, juste étrange... quelque peu désagréable. Soufflant légèrement par la bouche, il essaya le plus possible de se détendre.

Après quelque minutes, Kai inséra un nouveau doigt, faisant cet fois si gémir Aichi de douleur. Il embrassa alors son cou, son torse, y laissant encore plus de marque. En voyant son amant tendre les bras vers lui, Kai vient l'embrasse, faisant à nouveau dansé leurs langues, alors que le plus petit entouré son cou de ses bras.

Avec délicatesse, le brun fit bougé ses doigts, formant des mouvements de ciseau. Le sentant un peu plus détendu, Kai rajouta lentement un dernier doigt, continuant ses mouvements de cisaille. Il continuait toujours à embrasser Aichi, à le caresser, essayant le plus possible de soulagé son jeune amant.

Aichi brisa soudain le baiser.

\- K.. Kai-kun, haleta-t-il. Vi-Vient !

\- Non ! Tu n'est pas encore près.

\- Si-S'il te plaît, supplia t-il des larmes de douleur dans les yeux.

Malgré sa réticence, Kai retira ses doigts. Il suréleva le basin d'Aichi...

\- Je- J'y vais, ok ?

\- Vas-y.

Lentement, Kai s'enfonça dans son ancre chaud et étroit. Aichi laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Ciel ! C'était bien plus imposant qu'il le croyait, mais les halètements de son aîné le retenait de lui dire d'arrêté.

\- Ah~ Tu es si serré... Hn, dit Kai en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il sentait de nombreux frissons lui parcourir le corps.

\- Ah ! Ka-Kai-kun !, s'écria le plus jeune alors que l'interpellé venait de rentrer encore un peu plus en lui.

\- Si je te fais mal... Dis le moi, j'essaierai de me calmer et d'y aller plus doucement.

\- Ça-ça va, continue, siffla-t-il.

Kai était vraiment doux avec lui, ses mains serraient tendrement son corps, comme s'il était un objet extrêmement précieux. Cependant, il ne put empêcher de sortir un autre gémissement de douleur lorsque le brun poussa un peu plus en lui. Inconsciemment, Aichi se mit à griffer le dos de son compagnon sous la douleur.

Au bout de longue minutes, Kai entra enfin totalement en lui. Il patienta le temps qu'il faut pour qu'Aichi puisse s'habituer.

Haletant, Kai amorça un premier va-et-vient maladroitement. Puis, au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient, le plaisir commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Aichi s'accrocha aux épaules de Kai, totalement soumit aux sensations.

Kai aimait bien dominer ainsi son Aichi, et vu la réaction de ce dernier, il appréciait lui aussi. Se souvenant du membre gorgé du plus petit qui était abandonné depuis quelque temps, le brun laissa ses deux mains vagabonder des hanches au haut du dos pour passer ensuite sur son torse et finir par arriver à l'objet de ses désirs. Sous lui, Aichi ne cessait de gémir et de laisser passer de petits cris de plaisir. Son regard était brumeux, et ses joues rouge de plaisir.

Soudain un cri plus puissant que les autres d'Aichi, surpris Kai. Voulant l'entendre à nouveau, Kai essaya de retrouver ce point sensible en son amant. Au bout de quelque secondes, un nouveau cri plein de luxure retentit dans la chambre.

\- Kai-Kun !, cria-t-il. Re-Recommence !

Faisant plaisir à son ange, Kai recommença, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Ses mouvements se fit plus rapide, plus fort, faisant crié son amant de plaisir. C'était bon ... Tellement bon ! Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais il sentait la fin arrivé. Au moment même où le plus jeune se cambra totalement, collant son torse au sien, la tête rejetée en un hurlement de plaisir, l'esprit de Kai devint complètement blanc, un feu ardent consumant l'entièreté de son corps dans la plus totale perfection.

Leur respiration haletante dû au trop plein de sensation, Kai et Aichi profitèrent de ce moment post-orgasme. Ils se sentaient bien, complet comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Kai-kun ?

\- Hn...

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?, demanda le bleuté en fixant ses yeux dans les prunelles verte.

Kai prit Aichi dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, maintenant ? ... Bonne question.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre après un temps de silence. Mais une chose est sûr, rajouta t-il, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Aichi se redressa, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Il embrassa son amant tendrement.

Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'être loin de son aimé ...

De son âme sœur !

Entre eux, sa avait toujours été une évidence.

La fin logique de leur relation.

Mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils prenaient pleinement conscience de cela.

FIN !

Kat : JE M'AIME ! 3 /se lance des fleurs/ J'ADORE CET OS ! *.*

Kai : Pff ... Traîné avec Tsuki, Sora et Co's ne te réussi pas.

Kat : Au contraire ! Ça me réussi trèèèèèèès bien ! xD

Miwa /ricane/ : C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe !

Kat : Non, mais toi, je veux bien t'étouffé si tu continue à m'embêté -.-  
Miwa : Heu ... Non, sans façon. Laissez lui des reviews qu'elle m'oublie !

Aichi : Mais elle va prendre la grosse tête après !

Kat /outré/ : Aichi ! Toi aussi, tu est contre moi, alors que je t'ai fait passer un bon moment avec ton dragon adoré ! Et dire que j'ai prévu un autre OS de ce genre dans pas longtemps !

Aichi /rouge s'imaginant ledit OS/ : ...

Kai /fusil Kat tu regard/ : Si tu ne te calme pas, tout de suite, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire goûter aux flammes du purgatoire !

Kat : heuuuu ... ^^''' Hum, c'est bon, je me calme ._.


End file.
